


While some count sheep

by UrsaeMinoris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Baking, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, POV Hunk (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Baking, Team as Family, blood mentioned at one point, but don't worry it's not that bad, but not explored that much, set during season 2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaeMinoris/pseuds/UrsaeMinoris
Summary: Some nights, when he can’t sleep, Hunk gets up and busies himself in the kitchen. He soon discovers he is not the only one having trouble finding sleep.–Hunk cracked the egg and added its slimy, bluish contents to the dough. Aorien eggs looked weird, but had a rich, buttery taste that was perfect for pancakes. Well, his space version of pancakes, anyway. He started mixing the ingredients with a satisfied sigh. Baking always calmed him down. He put a lid on the bowl, and put the whole thing in the refrigerating unit.  He could do the pancakes in the morning.At least, now, he felt like he could finally get some sleep. After all, it was well passed midnight, or whatever equivalent it was in altean time - the day and night cycles on the castle-ship were a bit longer than on earth.Everyone else was in bed, and he should be too. But he had just kept turning around in his bed, and nothing had seemed to help, so he had gone back to his usual coping mechanism : baking.He wiped the counter top, and was putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when he heard the doors open.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever ! I have written before, but never characters that weren’t mine. It was an interesting challenge. Specially considering that english isn’t my first language. Not even my second language, actually. And I had no beta reader, so… please be indulgent. I hope you enjoy it, though. I at least definitely had fun writing it.
> 
> \---  
> Every comment is welcome, here or on tumblr ! ( [https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/) : [While some count sheep](https://ursae-minoris-world.tumblr.com/post/172663530008/while-some-count-sheep) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has something on his mind...

Hunk cracked the egg and added its slimy, bluish contents to the dough. Aorien eggs looked weird, but had a rich, buttery taste that was perfect for pancakes. Well, his space version of pancakes, anyway. He started mixing the ingredients with a satisfied sigh. Baking always calmed him down. He put a lid on the bowl, and put the whole thing in the refrigerating unit. He could do the pancakes in the morning.

 

At least, now, he felt like he could finally get some sleep. After all, it was well passed midnight, or whatever equivalent it was in altean time - the day and night cycles on the castle-ship were a bit longer than on earth.

Everyone else was in bed, and he should be too. But he had just kept turning around in his bed, and nothing had seemed to help, so he had gone back to his usual coping mechanism : baking.

He wiped the counter top, and was putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when he heard the doors open.

 

He turned and saw Lance, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He was wearing his lion slippers, pajamas and dressing gown, his hair messy, and his eyes...puffy and red ? He was rubbing at his neck, averting Hunk’s eyes.

"Oh, hey Hunk. Didn’t expect to see you here."

"Uh, yeah, I thought pancakes in the morning would be great. Rough night ?"

Lance let out a sigh and went to sit at the table. "Hmm, just a dream."

Hunk busied himself with the dishes, to give his friend some space. "Bad dream ?"

"Nah, the dream was nice. It’s just... Hunk, do you sometimes dream of home ? Of your family ? And then you wake up and realize..." He suppressed a sob and trailed off. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Hunk felt something tighten in his chest. Oh, he knew _exactly_ how that felt.

 

"Yeah, man, yeah I do." He patted Lance’s shoulder. Lance looked up, and added :

"So, I thought, you know... Maybe a glass of milk would help me get back to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I think I might need one too ! There’s still enough left over from last milking." Hunk went to the fridge and retrieved the jar. Suddenly inspired, he suggested : "We could warm it up. And try it with some Olkari honey ! "

"Olkari honey ?"

"Well, not really honey, but close enough ? It’s even made from flower nectar, like honey on earth. Only, instead of bees, it’s produced by those weird gelatinous worms ? They store it in their... chitinous shell-nests...? for their hibernation, but they always make more than they need. So the Olkari make tiny holes in the nest and retrieve a small portion of it. It’s a considered a luxury"

Lance made a face. Gross. But if you say it tastes good, I’ll take your word on it. "

Hunk reached in one of the cupboards, retrieved the pot, removed it’s lid and held it over to Lance so he could smell the contents. A smile spread across the blue paladin’s face : " Awesome ! "

 

Hunk smiled in return, poured the milk in two cups and put them in what he had learned to be roughly the altean equivalent of a microwave. When the milk reached the temperature he had entered, the device made a small bip, and Hunk took the cups out, put them on the counter, adding a spoonful of Olkari honey in each one.

Lance grabbed his, and immediately took a sip. He let out a happy sigh. "That’s... that’s amazing, buddy !"

 

Hunk tasted his beverage. Alone, the "honey" reminded of a blend between hanuka honey and maple syrup, but with some hard to describe spicy accents, and a rather strange woody aftertaste. It would definitely not be to everyone’s taste. Diluted in milk, however, it lost it’s edge and made for a sweet and savory beverage.

 

By the time they had finished their drinks, all trace of his previous distress had vanished from Lance’s face. He was slouching with a content grin on his face, his right elbow on the table, chin resting in his hand.

Hunk himself felt a lot better too. He yawned.

" Guess we should get back to sleep, hu ?"

Lance nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He winked " I need my beauty rest !"

Hunk laughed fondly, as they made their way to their rooms, forgetting the two empty cups on the table.


	2. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here comes Shiro. Trying to make it look as if everything is ok, as usual.

The second time Hunk had one of those late-night baking sessions, it was Shiro who walked in on him. He was in full paladin armor, and looked quite tense. He did appear to calm down when he recognized Hunk :

"Oh, Hunk, that was you. What are you doing up ?"

" Hu, nothing. Just... muffins ?" He pointed nervously to the oven.

He half expected their team leader to go on a lecture, but Shiro just lifted his brow with concern

"Is everything alright ?"

"Well, sure ! But umm, you know, I couldn’t really sleep and this helps me to calm down, sooo..."

He gave the black paladin a pleading look. He hoped he wouldn’t order him to go back to bed or something along the line. But Shiro somehow looked more lost than angry. And a bit worried now. Great.

 

"They’re almost ready anyway." Hunk added. "You can have one, if you can wait a few doboshes."

Shiro seemed to relax at that. "Why not. I guess I have the time.", he added with a smile. A very tired smile, actually. Hunk suddenly wondered what _he_ was doing up, in fighting gear.

"So, hu, what about you ? Why are you up ?"

Shiro seemed startled by the question at first, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Just... making the rounds."

"The rounds ? But the castle is fully equipped with all kinds of sensors… If anything was up, we would hear the alarms, right ? _R_ _ight_ ?"

Shiro’s expression turned grim.

"You never know. And the castle _has_ malfunctioned in the past."

Fair enough. Hunk remembered all too well the whole "corrupted crystal" affair. He didn’t want to think of the food goo machine turning on him, ever again.

"If you want, Pidge and I can have a look to see if we can improve the security, just in case ?"

"That... would be great." Shiro’s voice was uncharacteristically flat, and he was looking at the wall behind Hunk, eyes unfocused.

Hunk was unsure how to react to that, and the silence was starting to get quite uncomfortable when the "ping !" of the oven ringed out.

"Well, sounds like the muffins are ready ! Still want one ? I’m testing a new recipe !"

This seemed to bring Shiro back to reality. He blinked, and his tired smile was back.

"Yes, that sounds good."

 

\---

This had been their first encounter that way, but soon, it became a regular occurrence. Whenever he found himself up at night, Hunk knew there was a high probability he’d meet Shiro at some point. No improving of the security system, no offering of sharing the watch, stopped Shiro from wandering around the castle at night. Hunk ended up realizing that Shiro doing the rounds was pretty much like his late night cooking sessions : he did it when he couldn’t sleep.

So Hunk made a point to try to get Shiro to relax a bit whenever he would come to the kitchen when he was there at night, speaking to him and encouraging him to taste whatever he was cooking.


	3. Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran never rests, does he ?

It was one of those nights again. Hunk had had no problem falling asleep, but he had startled awake a few hours later, heart pounding. Nightmare ? He couldn’t remember, but anxiety was choking him, and there was no way he could fall asleep again if he stayed in his cot.

He stumbled to the kitchen, and started his improved scaultrite cookies recipe. These, he could do on autopilot. He was too exhausted to try anything new.

 

He had just put his tray in the oven when Coran entered the kitchen. Hunk hadn’t heard him coming, so he almost jumped when he turned around and saw him.

"Hunk ?" asked the man, gently. "What are you doing here ?"

"Ummm, baking ? I was about to go back sleeping. What about you ?"

"I was woken by one of the castles alarms, so..."

"What ?!" exclaimed Hunk, panicked. He hadn’t heard anything. "What should we do ?!"

"No ! No no no, everything's fine" replied Coran with an appeasing gesture. "Just one of the navigating systems malfunctioning ; in the worst case scenario, we could get off our course. I’m on call for that kind of things, so the castle woke me up."

"Oh..." breathed Hunk, relieved. "Need some help with that ?"

Coran smiled : "Actually... yes, that would be appreciated."

 

...And Hunk almost regretted what he just said. He had offered automatically, but he was so tired, dammit. On the other hand, Coran was always doing so much, taking care of the whole castle maintenance, that it seemed a bit unfair to let him do all the chores by himself.

"Just let me just grab a drink before that, alright ?" The altean moved over to the console that was used to mix the ingredients for the food goo and the drinks they filled in those pouches for training and missions.

"There are already some pouches ready, you know ?", Hunk pointed out.

"I know, but I need some extra Tykaffin to keep me awake." Coran explained, fumbling with the interface.

"Tykaffin ? Is that some kind of stimulant ?"

Hunk realized with some shame that he never had tried to decrypt or to adapt the recipe for the drink. Coran had supposedly perfectly adjusted it to human needs, and he had just stuck to that.

"Well, it’s supposed to give you a boost, yes. To the point that it was banned from official sports competitions on Altea. But it was largely consumed otherwise, in beverage or added to food. Specially when you had to stay awake longer than usual. One night, Alfor and I had had so many that we couldn’t sleep, so Alfor suggested we walk it off and..."

Oh no, he was going on a tangent again. If Hunk didn’t stop him, he would be babbling all night.

"... and Garlops aren’t usually nocturnal creatures, but that one seemed to have made an exception ! And they’re really territorial, so they can be vicious ! So the beast charged right at us !!! Luckily, Alfor..."

"Yeah yeah, so... shouldn’t we check out that alarm ?"

"Oh, yes, of course !" Coran took an empty pouch and filled it with the liquid he had prepared. He stuck a straw in the opening and took a sip, before striding to the door.

"Hu, Coran ? I need to be back in...» Hunk checked the time. « Fifteen doboshes, to get the cookies out of the oven."

"Oh, sure, it shouldn’t take too long. And you can go back to bed after that. I can finish alone if necessary. You need your sleep, you know ?"


	4. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll find them, Pidge...

Hunk was having trouble falling asleep again, so he decided to get up and try a cup of this floral decoction he had got on their latest supply stop. It was supposed to help calm down and sleep, and it had already helped him a bit to settle down after the battle. It shouldn’t harm to take a second cup now.

 

When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to find somebody was already there : Pidge sat at the table, typing furiously on her laptop. A half full bowl of food goo was settled beside the computer.

"Hi, Pidge. Midnight snack ?"

She barely looked up from the screen. "Yup."

He knew she was often up really late, although she usually stayed in her room, in the hangar, or occasionally in the media room. Tonight she seemed to have been hungry enough to come to the kitchen.

 

Hunk filled two cups with the decoction, and put them in the space microwave. When they were ready, and he opened the microwave to get them, a scent reminiscent of jasmine and honey filled the whole kitchen, enough to have Pidge react.

"What’s that ?"

"Na’ha flowers decoction. Want to try ? I made you a cup."

"Oh, thanks."

She took the cup he had placed near her, and took a sip. "Not bad."

Hunk sat himself in front of her, with his own cup and a box of spices that needed to be labeled adequately and organized.

He looked over at Pidge, still hunched on her laptop.

"Sooo... what are you working on ?" He asked, a bit curious. Maybe he could help. And that would distract him as well.

"Personal." she mumbled.

Well. She never refrained explaining her tech projects. So it had to be analyzing data in the hopes of finding intel about the whereabouts of her family.

"Good luck, then."

She just nodded.

 

About half a varga later, Hunk had finished organizing his spices. He realized Pidge’s typing had stopped, and when he looked over, she was dozing. He took their cups and the -now empty- bowl and spork Pidge had used for the food goo, and put them in the dishwasher.

 

"Pidge ?"

When she didn’t wake up, he went by her side and gently squeezed he upper arm. She tensed up a little, but relaxed when she opened her eyes and recognized him.

"How about we both get to our rooms, now ?"

"Sure."

 


	5. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess training is to Keith what baking is to Hunk.
> 
> (Also, here is the one point where blood is mentioned, it’s very tame and there isn’t even actually blood, but I prefer to warn just in case)

Hunk was up late at night again. His anxious nature had already caused some sleep issues in the past, but this whole mess of a war clearly wasn’t making things better.

Anyway, there was always stuff to do in the kitchen, and somehow it always helped.

 

Tonight, he was busy peeling some fruits that were given as a thank you by the inhabitants from the latest planet they had freed. They tasted deliciously sweet, but they needed to be cautiously peeled, as the skin was protected by a toxic waxy layer. He had had to warn everyone after catching Lance about to bite directly in one.

The paladins loved the fruits when Hunk used them in his cooking, but no one seemed to eat them fresh anymore, aside from Shiro. Hunk suspected the others were just too lazy to peel them.

The problem was, the fruits were starting to rot. So Hunk had decided to put the freshest aside for Shiro, and to stew the rest. They could eat some of the stewed fruits in the next days, and he would just freeze the leftovers for later. But there were lots of them, and he was starting to think he would have to make another batch the next day.

 

He raised his head when he heard the door open. It was Keith, opening wide eyes, visibly startled to find someone already in the kitchen. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and pants, and holding his bayard. His bangs were stuck to his sweaty forehead, and he seemed a bit out of breath. Had he been training again ? In the middle of the night ? That sounded a bit crazy, but hey, Hunk was hardly one to judge. It’s not like peeling fruits was something you usually did at night either.

 

"Hey..." said Hunk, trying an reassuring smile. The weblum mission had broken the ice a bit between them, but he still sometimes felt a bit awkward around Keith.

"Hi. I’ll just..." Keith gestured vaguely to a side of the kitchen. Hunk had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but he just shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead."

Keith went to the cupboard, and took one of the drink pouches.

"No, wait ! Keith, wait !!!"

Keith turned to him, annoyed. "What."

"Maybe you shouldn’t drink that right now ? Coran says they’re some kind of energy drinks. Not great if you want to sleep after that !"

He half expected his teammate to ignore his advice. But Keith scowled at the pouch, and put it back.

"I can make you one without the stimulant, if you want ?"

Keith shrugged.

"No need. Water is fine." He went to the sink, and poured himself a glass of water, which he immediately drained. He then filled a second glass, and went sitting at the table in front of Hunk.

"What are you doing ?"

"Peeling the Ofiun fruits. They’re starting to go bad, so I’m going to stew them."

"Oh." Keith hesitated a bit, before adding : "Need some help ?"

That was so unexpected that Hunk had to blink a few times before being able to answer.

"Uh, sure, if you want to ?"

Keith just reached over and took a few of the wine-red fruits. Hunk handed him a knife : "Ok, but you’re taking those gloves off and washing your hands first, right ?"

Keith nodded, and actually did as Hunk had instructed him.

  
The next doboshes passed in silence, as they were both busy with their task. When he glanced over to see how Keith was doing, he noticed his teammate was peeling way to much off the fruits. But when he saw the concentrated look in his face, and he decided not to disturb him.

 

After a while, Keith put the last peeled fruit in the bowl with a satisfied smile. "Done."

Hunk smiled too. Together, they had gone a lot faster than he had expected. "Yeah, I just need to cook them now. Thanks."

Keith shrugged, somehow averting his gaze. "Never mind."

 

Hunk was about to stand up to get a cooking pot to fill with the fruits when he noticed Keith had gone eerily still. His brows were knitted together and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. His eyes were locked on his hands, on the table in front of him. Hunk wondered for a tic what that was about… but then his stomach made a back-flip when he realized what this looked like. Keith’s hands, still holding a knife, covered in dark red juice. And how terribly familiar that was.

Hunk had a long range weapon, so he hadn’t had issues with that, but Keith… Keith fought in close combat, with a sword. And, even if most enemies they encountered were robotic sentries, there was the occasional galra guard, and their red paladin had sometimes come back from missions redder than usual. He had always shrugged it off when his teammates had expressed any concern about it, but then Keith also was the kind of guy who insisted he was fine when he was obviously injured.

Hunk let out a nervous laugh, which at least prompted Keith to look up at him.

"Yeah, it’s a bit..." he growled like some cartoon monster, while making a clawing gesture with his hands, which were covered in red juice too.

To his surprise, Keith actually laughed. And he couldn’t help but join in. Galra Keith was really funnier than regular Keith.

When they calmed down, Keith just went to the sink and washed his hands. He was still wearing a tiny smile. He dried his hands and walked to the door.

 

"Well. If you don’t need me anymore, I’ll go get some sleep."

"Sure, go on. I’m almost finished. Good night, Keith !"

"’Night." He walked to the door, and added, without turning back, in a hushed voice "Thanks". He left the room before Hunk had any chance to answer. Not that Hunk had any idea what to say to that, anyway : Keith had been the one to help, so why was he thanking him ?


	6. Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Allura, she has such a weight on her shoulders.
> 
> I could have given Allura and Coran much darker reasons to stay awake, but I tried to keep it rather lighthearted ? Not sure if I succeded lol.

This time, he clearly remembered the nightmare that had woken him up. He was flying in the yellow lion to meet Shay and her family, but when he came in view of the Balmera... It was bare, and dead. Just like those dead planets Keith and him had seen when they were searching for the weblum.

He had woken up in tears, and there was no way he could go back to sleep after that. He needed something sweet to sooth his feelings.

 

So, there he was, trying out a way to use the goo to make some crème brûlée effect. It was a long term project, and he still needed to perfect the texture. He had found a way to change the settings in the machine to give the goo a sweeter taste. But whatever sweetening agent the Altean used, it didn’t caramelize.

He had noticed a part of the Olkari honey had started crystallizing, and he wondered if that, maybe, would do the trick.

 

He was scraping some of the crystallized honey out of the pot in order to put it on top of a bowl of sweet food goo when Allura entered the kitchen. She was wearing her nightgown, but her hair was up in a bun. The space mice were perching on her shoulders, looking agitated. Come to think of it, Allura seemed pretty nervous too. She greeted him with a crisp « Good evening, Hunk».

"Good evening, princess." They were closer to morning, but whatever.

She nodded, and strode to one of the cupboard, rummaging the contents until she retrieved a big metallic box. Hunk recognized the container where they stocked the sweet seeds that they ate instead of popcorn during the movie nights. Allura poured some in a bowl, which caused a lot of squeeking and agitation from the mice. Hunk remembered that it was one of the little creature”s favorite foods.

"The mice are hungry ?" Hunk asked, tentatively. He wondered if the mice would wake Allura for something like that, like some cats did on earth. It didn’t sound like something the mice would do, though.

Allura sighed. "Yes. And I guess I could use a break too."

"Wait, you haven’t slept yet ? Aren’t we supposed to have a big meeting in the morning ? Which means, like, in a few vargas ?"

She scowled. "Well, that’s it ! I’ve been preparing my speech the whole time. And shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping as well ?"

Now he had made her angry. "Sorry, sorry. I had a nightmare, so I couldn’t sleep. Didn’t mean to make you feel bad. But I’m sure your speech is perfect, you know ? I mean, sure, big meeting, lots of important people, and there’s a lot at stake, the whole universe to save, yadda yadda… so I guess it’s a bit scary to be the one in charge of convincing everyone but... Oh, ok, I get why you can’t sleep."

Her posture had slumped a little, and suddenly, she looked really tired. Oh man... He was messing up badly.

"Maybe you could... try it on me, so I could give you feedback ?"

She clasped her hands, smiling anxiously.

"That would be very helpful."


	7. The team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good breakfast for a good start of the day !

As often, Lance was the last one to enter the dining room for the breakfast. Usually, at this time, Shiro, Allura and possibly Keith would already have left. But this morning, they had all stayed to honor the feast Hunk had prepared for them. Scaultrite cookies, galaxy cupcakes, Ofiun fruits stew, Aorian eggs sunny side up, pancakes... Lance had already smelled the appetizing scents from the corridor.

His face brightened immediately upon seeing the overflowing table, and he jumped with excitement, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah ! Hunk, you’re the best !!!"

He playfully punched his friend’s shoulder, before sitting down beside him. He grabbed a plate and started to fill it with various pastries.

Pidge, Allura and Coran were discussing quietly something about the ship maintenance system. Keith, who had clearly loved the food, seemed to be finished. He was cradling a cup of the hot beverage that they used as a coffee substitute, staring at it as if he could read something in it.

Shiro too, had stopped eating, and was pensively examining a muffin.

"Oh you should enjoy those, they are filled with Ofiun fruit jam !" encouraged Hunk. "You like Ofiun fruits, right ?"

Their leader looked up and gave him a wary smile. "I was just wondering… Did you prepare all this food during this night ?"

Oh, quiznack. Hunk felt his ears grow hot. Shiro _had_ checked on him during one of his rounds. At the time, he had barely started on the cookies.

"Well, not everything of course. The stewed fruits are a leftover. And the I had to fry the eggs in the morning, obviously. But yeah, sure, I did the muffins. Aaand the cookies."

Coran, Allura and Pidge were watching him too now, and even Keith had looked up and lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. Hunk felt a surge of panic wash over him, his heart pounding faster and faster.

"Well, and the cupcakes. And the pancakes dough. And the brioche..."

Lance put an appeasing hand on his arm. "Woah, dude, did you get any sleep at all ?!"

Hunk bit his lip, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I thought a good breakfast might help ?..."

It wasn’t a direct answer, but given the concerned looks of his fellow paladins, he didn’t need to say more.

Shiro sighed.

"I know things are quite busy lately, but I guess we can postpone our strategic meeting to this afternoon ; other than that, we had only training scheduled this morning, so you should rest a bit, Hunk. We can train without you."

"WHAAAT ?! Why do _we_ still have to train ?!" exclaimed Lance, scandalized.

"You weren’t the one up all night", replied Keith dryly. "and you could use the training !"

"Well, not as much as you !!!"

Shiro held his hand up to stop the argument from escalating "All right, all right. I guess we can all have the morning off. We could all use some rest, and we need to be at our best for what is coming."

"Yess !!!", exclaimed Lance, pumping his fist in the air. He elbowed Hunk and exchanged a smile with him. Pidge rolled her eyes, but couldn’t really hide her grin.

Allura had sat up with a disapproving look, but Coran placed a stilling hand on her arm ; she relaxed slightly and didn’t object.

 

"You should rest too, Shiro." Keith suggested gently.

The black paladin seemed about to protest, but he hesitated and his expression softened.

"I’ll give it a try", he promised wryly.

Keith gave a brisk nod in agreement.

 

Hunk picked a last cookie, yawned, and started making his way to his quarters. Lance was walking by his side, complaining about how unfair it was that they were never getting any vacations. And somehow, Hunk felt he would be able to get some sleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you thought in the coments ! :)  
> (it might encourage me to write more)


End file.
